nwncepfandomcom-20200213-history
Possible Content Additions
Every new edition of the CEP has included additional custom content for builders to use. Suggestions are made, content is offered or asked for, and new things are always being made by the community. Here, I will be posting titles and links to various pieces of custom content that: a) have been made available for public download/use, and b) has had it's author/creator/builder already grant permission to use that content in the CEP. For each possible addition, I'll run a simple yes/no poll. If you have an opinion on if said content should or should not be added to the CEP, feel free to vote. I figure around 2 weeks should be long enough for each poll to get the opinions of the community on each. Also, feel free to comment on any of these on the comments/talk link for this page. If you want to make a suggestion for new content to add, you can do so on the Suggest Content Additions page. Possible Content Additions (for CEP 2.60): two-handed tools (broom, hoe, pitch fork, rake, and shovel) by Zwerkules (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include two-handed tools by Zwerkules? Yes No Chinese Tea House tile by Zwerkules (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include Chinese Tea House tile by Zwerkules? Yes No World Pillar by Zwerkules (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include World Pillar by Zwerkules? Yes No Halfling Houses and Inn by Zwerkules (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include Halfling Houses and Inn by Zwerkules? Yes No Merfolk tileset buildings and matching loadscreen by Zwerkules (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include Merfolk tileset buildings and matching loadscreen by Zwerkules? Yes No Whirlpool placeables by Vibrant Penumbra (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Whirlpool placeables by Vibrant Penumbra? Yes No Snow Moguls by Vibrant Penumbra (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Snow Moguls by Vibrant Penumbra? Yes No Duck Duck Duck Trap, Mallard duck by Vibrant Penumbra (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Duck Duck Duck Trap, Mallard duck by Vibrant Penumbra? Yes No Tessen (steel fan) by Vibrant Penumbra (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Tessen (steel fan) by Vibrant Penumbra? Yes No Ruined Objects by Vibrant Penumbra (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Ruined Objects by Vibrant Penumbra? Yes No 2nd Edition Neogi by Vibrant Penumbra (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include 2nd Edition Neogi by Vibrant Penumbra? Yes No Torc of SHoA VFX item by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Torc of SHoA VFX item by Cestus Dei? Yes No Snow Flurry and Snow Fury creatures by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Snow Flurry and Snow Fury creatures by Cestus Dei? Yes No Items,VFX Helmet- Elven Ki-Stone diadems by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Items,VFX Helmet- Elven Ki-Stone diadems by Cestus Dei? Yes No Baba Yaga's Hut by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Baba Yaga's Hut by Cestus Dei? Yes No Red Mercy Weapon & Placeable by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Red Mercy by Cestus Dei? Yes No Dragonflies (Sapphire & Ruby) by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Dragonflies (Sapphire & Ruby) by Cestus Dei? Yes No Merchant Carts by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Merchant Carts by Cestus Dei? Yes No Starry Sky Placeable by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Starry Sky Placeable by Cestus Dei? Yes No Treasure Hoard (placeable models, scripting) by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Treasure Hoard by Cestus Dei? Yes No Homonculus Bottle (placeables and creature) by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Homonculus Bottle (placeables and creature) by Cestus Dei? Yes No Enhanced Trees, Tidal Seaweed (placeables) - Forrestals (creatures) by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Enhanced Trees, Tidal Seaweed, Forrestals by Cestus Dei? Yes No Pounce and Sleep Dragon Animations by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Pounce and Sleep Dragon Animations by Cestus Dei? Yes No Torcs (items, inventory icons, visual effects, prefabs) by Cestus Dei (permission granted 2014-04-15) Include Torcs by Cestus Dei? Yes No Dungeonham (NPC, item, and area prefabs) by Grymlorde (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include Dungeonham by Grymlorde? Yes No Elf Rangers, Cwn Annwn, & Ranger Items (prefabs) by Grymlorde (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include Elf Rangers, Cwn Annwn, & Ranger Items (prefabs) by Grymlorde? Yes No Mounted Dragons by TheOneBlackRider (permission granted 2014-04-23) Include Mounted Dragons by TheOneBlackRider? Yes No Dragon Highlord Helm by TheOneBlackRider (permission granted 2014-04-23) Include Dragon Highlord Helm by TheOneBlackRider? Yes No Tardis Exterior & Tardis Console by Valthrendir (permission granted 2014-04-23) Include Tardis Exterior & Tardis Console by Valthrendir? Yes No Mellikot Ram Esperweed (placeable models) by Valthrendir (permission granted 2014-04-23) Include Mellikot Ram Esperweed (placeable models) by Valthrendir? Yes No Halfling Burrow (1 Castle Exterior, Rural tile) by Pstemarie (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include Halfling Burrow by Pstemarie? Yes No Purgatory tileset (1 mini tileset) by Pstemarie (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include Purgatory tileset (1 mini tileset) by Pstemarie? Yes No Crypt Reskin (tileset override) by Pstemarie (permission granted 2014-04-22) Include Crypt Reskin (tileset override) by Pstemarie? Yes No Approved by Community (but in need of work before inclusion): Morbols by MerricksDad (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs model and possible animation/VFX work (notes by MerricksDad in download) The Crone by Rolo Kipp (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs model and possible animation work (notes by Rolo Kipp in download) Head Aligned VFX by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - need versions modified for multiple races/genders Spellshard & Monster-head Staves by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - need some renumbering and need matching inventory icons Giant, sharp tuning fork, er, sword by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs renumbering and needs matching inventory icons Giant Club by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs renumbering and needs matching inventory icons Githyanki Silver Sword by Carcerian (permission granted 2014-04-13) - needs renumbering and needs matching inventory icons